


To bet a kiss

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Nohr has been covered by snow for many days and Soleil grew weary and bored, until she found a good way to have fun and spend the day. With that thought in mind, she comes to Ophelia and proposes a little game that she knows she won't refuse.





	To bet a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Long time not posted in english, but I have been writing a lot in french recently. I might consider trying to translate some of my french fics in english. Anyway, this whole fic was solely based on a dumb cute little prompt that got in my mind and wouldn't leave it. Had to write it out, and it ended up far longer than I'd first thought.  
Since english is still not my native language, this fanfic was beta-read by the amazing and much more skilled in both english and writing Lulukaw, and I can't thank her enough. Some parts were added after her beta-reading the text so there might still be typos and mistakes (especially when it comes to commas. Sorry, I don't even master commas placement in french, how do you expect me to do so in english).  
Anyway now I'll leave you to the text, I hope you'll like it!

When Ophelia woke up the grey light of the morning sun poured over her. With her hand she checked the other side of the bed, only to find it warm but empty. Soleil had already left. Ophelia gathered her thoughts as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. With a quick glance to the window she saw that it was still snowy outside. Not quite the snowstorm that had them stuck in the castle for the past two days, that was for sure, but snow nevertheless.

While Ophelia's mind was still fogged with slumber, Soleil rushed in and leaped on the bed before Ophelia had even the time to greet her. The mage managed to grab the still warm blankets to her chest before Soleil reached the mattress. The swordswoman was greeted by a soft smile and a quick hand in her hair. Fingers danced and swirled and caught pearls of light, dew of dawn that were like stars upon her hair.

« Hi Soleil. Slept well ? »  
« You make for a wonderful pillow Ophelia, did you know it ? »

Although surprised Ophelia was still trying to clear her thoughts and so she didn't answer immediately. It probably meant she had slept well. It had been a long while since Soleil hadn't « slept well » and same could be said for Ophelia herself, as Soleil's presence had cleared her dreams off of any nightmares.

As her sleepiness faded away, Ophelia noticed that Soleil was sitting much closer than she'd thought. Had she actually moved ? She couldn't quite remember. Not only that but also she was smiling. Of course, Soleil was always smiling, but it was not her everyday smile. She checked in her eyes. The two russet opals glimmered. She blinked and Soleil moved again.

She was even closer than before. Ophelia sighed. She loved Soleil, and love was undoubtedly but a shadow of what she felt for her, but when she was like this she had something on her mind and whether she was going to like it or not, Ophelia had no clue. She looked at her tenderly, stuck out her chest and spoke :

« What star, what dream, what folly drove you Soleil, whom I love and cherish more than the sun itself, to such a morning welcome ? Do you long for my presence, crave the warm blankets you left me alone in, yearn my skin, my lips, my heart ? »

Soleil came even closer, still smiling. As she reached for Ophelia's face, she whispered in a breath that brushed Ophelia's cheek :

« Just a little game that came to my mind »

She immediately hopped backward, leaving Ophelia startled and quivering She did not expect that. Before she could come up with an answer, Soleil resumed :

« Actually it's not that much of a game, it's more like a bet. »

Ophelia's eyes were probably more telling than her silence because Soleil kept going.

« I bet that you, my sweet butterfly, won't be able to surprise me for the whole day. »

This broke the spell that had seemed to befall Ophelia, for she laughed for a long time. Soleil, sitting crossed-legged, had changed her smile for a smirk. Eventually Ophelia calmed down. She breathed and came closer to Soleil, grasping her hands.

« Surprise you Soleil ? Do I look so dull to you ? Do you think you saw all my tricks ? Is the flight of the one you call a butterfly straight-forward to your eyes ? »  
Again she came closer to Soleil's face. Their eyes almost touched, they breaths mixed, their heartbeats were as one, but still Soleil didn't move, and neither did the smirk that crowned her face. The swordswoman leaped out of the bed and lended her hand to

Ophelia.

« I do indeed. I see the pattern of your dance every day, I hear you breathe every night; both day and night I bathe in the powder of your wings. If you manage to surprise me before the moon reaches its zenith, I will yield and admit that even to me you are a mystery, an everchanging welkin-winged butterfly . However if you can't, then I will claim… »

Ophelia held her breath. Finally she was to tell her what she’d win, were she to emerge victorious.

« … a kiss. »

She almost choked. She expected many a thing out of this bet, but this ? Soleil could have asked, and she would have gladly given in. But since they couldn't really do anything outside yet and that the last few days had been quite identical, they were getting pretty bored and as much as Ophelia could lose herself in pages old and numerous, Soleil longed for air and the caress of the sun. This would be a good way to keep them entertained, and Ophelia already started to enjoy it. However, she wasn't quite disposed to just let go and she answered.

« What ! You Soleil, you would deny me the access to your lips for a whole day ? Do you find joy in torturing me ? I cannot accept such a bet, I have too much to lose. »

Soleil laughed and Ophelia resumed talking :

« Do you doubt me Soleil ? A day away from your lips ! Oh you know me too well for my own good, you know I would rather yield right now and surrender to your kisses for the eternity should you put such a dire day in the balance ! But no ! Let it be a fair bet : When I win, for I will win Soleil, not only will I gladly let you yield but also shall I claim a kiss. That is all I, Ophelia, will agree upon. »  
There was a silence but it didn't last long, as Soleil had obviously already thought this over. They both smiled and their smiles sealed this bet as the sun rose over the clouds, bathing this new day with its light.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Light was growing dim as the sun sank behind the hills. Ophelia slammed the door and fell on her bed. She was exhausted and outraged. Night was coming, as a matter of fact a veil of cold darkness was already shrouding the vales outside, and was soon to drape the castle as well. And after that the Moon should come and slowly rise to its zenith and bathe the snowy vales, hills and meadows and the stars would rise and awake and then she'd lose, and all the inhabitants of the sky would see her defeated for the very first time. 

So far not only had she not been successful in surprising Soleil, but also Soleil had done all she could to give her many opportunities to do so, mostly never leaving her. Her most grandiose spells, showers of magic dancing flaring and sparking had failed to amaze her, the strangest stories she’d told her could only get a thin smile from her lips, even the forgotten rooms, dungeons and towers that the castle hid were for her but a nice promenade through a familiar wood. She had revealed her secrets that would stun any mage, opened each and every door in her heart, freed memories long abandoned.

All was vain and she couldn’t get but smiles and giggles from Soleil. Was she to be defeated? Was Soleil to be the first and only person to know her so well that she could not surprise her anymore? The thought was somewhat pleasant. Long had she dreamt of such a lover, but now that she was on the verge of defeat, she shunned it, for stark and grim thought started growing in her heart. What if after her defeat, Soleil wouldn’t rejoin her in their room? What if, dangerous, frightening thought! she would just let go of her and be off to surprises and quivers and gasps. Abandon her, let her alone in the night, blind by day, deprived of her light? Never again rise in her heart the ecstasy, the delight, the bliss of her brushing fingers, hands and lips? The thrill she would feel when she slipped next to her and dared not touch her skin, afraid of waking her. Become a memory and slowly faint to a painful and bitter ghost haunting her mind and body. What if, what if what if! 

She wanted to surprise her. She wanted to be her ever changing, swirling and dancing world, one that would be worthy of her caresses, her kisses and her love. She dug her head in Soleil's pillow and thought, thought thousands of thoughts every second. She had to be quick, for every breath of her, any day-dreaming, any moment her mind wasn't focused on a way to surprise Soleil, she drew closer to defeat, much closer than she had ever been.

One would say that it didn't matter much, the end result would pretty much be the same, but one would then forget who she was. She, of all people Soleil could've challenged to such a game, was Ophelia, pearl-eyed, star-gazer, chosen-one, daughter of Odin, bright rising mage of Nohr and, last but definitely not least, Soleil's girlfriend. It was not a mere kiss. It was much more important : pride was at stake and she refused to lose. Especially to Soleil. And that was something one shouldn't put aside, let alone forget.

As thoughts flew through her mind, Soleil suddenly opened the door. Ophelia turned towards her. She had been getting more and more radiant as the day went on and now she was beaming with joy. For a moment, Ophelia stopped thinking and, somewhere amongst all of her plans slipped in the idea that losing against her would not, after all, be such a deal. Her bliss was infectious, like a sun-ray it coloured all that was dull and livid, chased sadness away, warmed hearts. She was a sun-shard and barely could she withstand her very sight. Her heart sighed and pounded. She was breathtakingly gorgeous and, in her joy, she was above Beauty itself. For a second she lost all will to keep going and was ready to give up, just so that this smile could stay printed on those lips she adored.

But as Soleil joined Ophelia on the bed and started poking and taunting her, this idea quickly faded away. She sang and her voice was clear as clean water, and like it shone in the dancing rays of light. Her voice was but joy, and it both pleased Ophelia greatly and only fostered thousands upon thousands of plans and ideas.

« Soon, soon will blush the skies  
Soon, soon the kiss be mine  
Soon, soon the moon shall rise  
Soon, soon the kiss be mine »

She turned on her back and smiled softly at Ophelia, playing with her pale golden hair that rained upon her face, tickling and grazing her. A light glimmered in her eyes and she was sure of her victory. 

« Still don't wanna give up ? »

She didn’t really want her to, even though all she wanted was to claim her so well-deserved and longed-for prize. But she couldn’t help it, she loved when Ophelia was vexed. Her eyes glittered and flared and her face got even cuter than it already was. The very image of Ophelia nibbling at her own lower lip, anxiously searching a way to surprise her pleasantly was worth every single snowflake that had locked them inside. She held back the heavy sigh of her heart that burnt with such passion that all day long she had fought the temptation to release the mage from her torment.

Ophelia turned her back upon her. Soleil rolled towards her and embraced her, her hands grasping Ophelia's. Putting her head on her shoulder, she then whispered.

« Why resist, dearest butterfly of mine. Night is nigh, cold and dark, stark and old and soon you will sigh for the light. Too well I know your ways when darkness comes and veils the world, the stars, the skies, too well I know your eyes and where they reach when all light fail and how your wings spread wide to sail to a warm loving place to rest your heart ; my hands, face, chest before your new depart. Why persevere when I could deliver you of your torment right now, and let this night be placed under the sign not of painful haste but of loving bliss ? »

Ophelia then laughed and turned towards Soleil, whose smirk hadn't yet vanished. Oh but was she going to sweep that sneering smile out of this lovely face. She had searched the highest trees, the oldest vales, the brightest clouds in her mind but in none could she find the perfect way to surprise Soleil. She had found it dwelling in the deepest and darkest caves. It had taken her a while to dust it off but now she was ready. Should she fail then gladly would she accept her defeat.

« You can smile all you want Soleil, I still have long before the lunar zenith, and I know many ways I grasp a gasp of astonishment out of you tonight. There are words, there are spells, there are gestures, ways to talk, charm and touch that would have you wonder, gasp and shiver at me and beg for mercy. I could have you petrified under my fingertips, cantrips and lips, for there are things I learned and read, whether in books or mind, that wouldn’t leave you untouched. »

Her hands moved as she talked and Soleil was mesmerised by them and how her words pierced right through her chest, binding and burning her heart with love. For a moment she smiled and Soleil thought her terrible and beautiful, full of secrets and mysteries. Her wrath and love were identical in fairness and passion. She couldn’t simply love, it was a rushing stream that dispatched any obstacles on her path. Soleil was overwhelmed and for a brief second the only desire that filled her heart was to yield and leap to her and murmur words of love, as to appease her, grasp her hands, her hair, her eyes. But the gloom that crowned her faded and again she was Ophelia, a bright and wonderful yet simple and true in her love Nohrian mage and the woman whom she loved. 

« But I love you and although I would be glad to show you such wonders were you to ask me, I wouldn’t find it fair to use such means to surprise you], and you were fair to me during this whole day and game, and so shall I be to you. In exactly one minute you will be surprised, more surprised than you have ever been since you met me. »

She sat right in front of Soleil and started counting down. Soleil smiled and crossed her leg.

« 50 »

There was a glimmer in Soleil's eyes. Was she having fun, was she amused ? Ophelia concealed as much as she could that, despite very frustrating, it had been a wholesome day.

« 40, keep looking at me I don't want you to say I caught you when you were not aware. »

It had been a great day and her heart was ablaze with joy. Had she made Soleil happy ? Soon the snow would be gone and then they could walk outside again and laugh and dance, but those days were still to come and surely she wouldn't be against such a game from time to time.

« 30 »

She wanted to rush the countdown and, whether she won or lost, kiss her. But she had come so far and she would not ruin this moment.

« 20, brace yourself Soleil »

Soleil still smiled, confident in her ability to withstand any plan that Ophelia could have made up.

« 10… you know Soleil you might want to prepare your best kiss, because I shall demand nothing less »

She almost whispered the last numbers. Soleil was drinking Ophelia's every word, sigh, breath, murmur, echo.

« 3 »

Soleil stretched and stared at Ophelia

« 2 »

She smirked and caressed her cheek.

« 1 »

She sat still and prepared for some magic spell Ophelia had crafted in secret. Instead, when Ophelia reached 0, she leaped at Soleil, quicker than rushing water or raging winds but also softer than canopies' shadows or sunshine’s caresses. Their hands touched a second ; it was but a graze, but what a graze it was: swiftly and softly her hands swirled and flirted with her skin like the caress of the distant but loving star. Before Soleil could say anything, Ophelia reached for her mouth and tenderly and softly she nibbled at her lower lip.  
Soleil gasped, blushed and fell back, letting out of her throat a cry of surprise. She would have fallen out of the bed hadn't Ophelia sat upon her legs, triumphant and radiant with bliss.

« 'phelia !.. »

That was all she could say. With her head downward and what had just happened, she kept muttering this for what seemed to her a long time during which Ophelia smiled and looked at her lovingly.  
Still astonished, she marveled at the mage. There was a lot she still ought to discover in her. The silence that had established itself after the multiple iterations of Ophelia's gasped and muttered name, either out of surprise, amazement, both or other feelings, was broken when Ophelia, who had been mute since her move, reached for Soleil's arm with her hand, helping her sit on the bed. Soleil sighed out of relief.  
They stared at each other. Ophelia was, of course not only delighted but thrilled and euphoric. Closer she came, whispering to Soleil in the same tone Soleil had been whispering her to surrender :

« Love you. Love you too much for my own sake. »

In her voice Soleil could hear her tremble and sigh, murmur and bite her tongue. At each and every word she spoke, Soleil felt her heart beat faster and faster and her mind getting carried away. Soleil's face was still red when she mumbled her answer.

« Well I… I… I didn't expect that, that is for sure. I sure have yet a lot to learn about you my sweetest butterfly. I lost. This kiss, dearest of mine, moon of my nights, apricot of my heart, jewel of... »  
She couldn't end her pastiche of Ophelia, who in an instant had closed the very short distance between them and was kissing her. She closed her eyes. She could feel every inch of her body longing for contact. Her fingers danced on Ophelia's hands, her skin shivered, her heart was pounding, as if trying to jump out of her chest to meet Ophelia's.  
This had been a wonderful day. And the night to come surely would soon eclipse this day, this week, this month, this whole year and their joys.  
She was but bliss, and bliss was all they were and all that mattered.


End file.
